Family Tales
by goldenapple-95
Summary: Stories about the future live of our protagonists. Kaito-Luchia!


Nina looked with his huge eyes to her around, amazed by bright colors that surrounded, pervading of joy that small space which was theirs.  
With much clumsiness, typical of a girl in a year, caught his cot bars and rose with a small knees tremor.  
She wanted to leave there, but these wooden bars prevented and dad was not there to get up in arms. In less than a second her lips were pursed in a pout and his eyes were filled with tears that came out as rivers by her cheeks.  
An acute crying was heard by the entire house, instantly the young woman who was in the kitchen preparing dinner, made what was doing to go to the call of your child.  
Opened the door of the room and rushed to catch the small blonde. Nina calmed a little to feel that arms towered it, but were not those of his dad, so continued crying.  
-Kaito pampers you too, I am who should pampering Luchia laughed see how his daughter mumbled such thing as "Daddy" and she began to sing a song.

"The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It was a very nostalgic song."

Little blond girl was already numb, when the door opened and a young high scrambled hair entered.  
Kaito drew a smile on her face to see that the girl woken from its lethargy and opened their arms for him. Approached Luchia to take to Nina, but soon went to his wife and with a look sleeper kissed it sweetly.  
Luchia blushed and delicately gave him the girl smiled marking your dimples.  
-I've also you much missed of less Nina-chan-Kaito spoke with worship her daughter, while Luchia inflated her cheeks theatrically.  
-I'm already here-crossed arms and gave back Kaito laughed and approached to surround it with the arm that he had free.  
Nina watched the scene with curiosity, did not understand the complicated world of adults, but included perfection that world were their parents and that could appreciate in the form that Dad talked with Mom, and as the Mom's face was red (more than usual) when Dad was close. Nina felt happy to see it.

After a while (in which Luchia had gone to finish making dinner and Kaito was playing with Nina) the bell rang, and at a time appeared in the receiver three people, the smallest of them hid quickly after his mother clothing.  
-Come Tarou-chan, don't be fearful-Hanon looked at his son - is the aunt Luchia.  
Luchia was squatting to better see the small child.  
-A long time didn't see you Tarou-chan! - exclaimed Luchia. She stood up- is just like you, Nagisa.  
-Where is Nina-chan? - asked emerging from its hiding place.  
-Sleeping-replied Kaito coming to greet new arrivals.  
-Aaaah, I remember when nobody was always capable of awakening to Luchia, he arrived late to school - entered the sitting room and accommodate - was very funny because it always came running and complaining - laughed Hanon  
- Yeah, funny, then that punished was me - the alluded couldn't avoid a laugh to remember those moments  
-But that slept in class was Kaito; turn around the class and always slept behind of the book - turned his head towards her husband, which in turn turned heads with something of shame, certainly acquired after over the years.  
-Those classes were very boring - be excused.  
-I expected always anxious to complete, there was no Exchange that was not to visit you - Nagisa laughed recalling those moments- and there was no visit without screaming.  
-Don't be so, was very heavy have to endure all your invitations to dates, top of that always said you that I didn't like men younger than me-guys Hanon replied brushed.  
-The all things that have gone right? - Luchia asked the question with melancholy - and we have however been together since the Institute.  
-Yes, with its more and their least - Kaito smiled something sad to Luchia, with the memory of oblivion recorded in their eyes.  
- But if I say unto you the truth, I think were the best years of my life, but they are not comparable to my small Tarou-chan-took the small arms and gave him a hug  
-Is nice to think of those years led us to this - Nagisa smiled his wife and his son.

In his crib, Nina-chan dreamed an ocean world, full of adventures and beautiful songs as which sang his Mom. But also dreamed of a terrestrial, world with the forest walks or concerts in the light of the stars.  
Anyway, were just dreams, because at that time your home and his life were there, although a portion of it always belonged to the ocean.

////////////////////

First one-shot of a Mermaid Melody series.  
I'm apologize for the English, I'm Spanish and it's a translation, so maybe some expressions don't have meaning.

See ya!  
Please, give me a review, if you do it, the mermaids will sing to you a song^^


End file.
